An alle Autoren
Ich bin alleine zu Hause. Mein Eltern sind mal wieder aus, wohin weiß ich nicht. Hauptsache sie sind weg. Endlich wieder sturmfrei. Wobei sturmfrei in meinem Fall bedeutet, dass ich endlich wieder die Ruhe zum schreiben finde, ohne ständig unterbrochen zu werden. Ich schreibe nämlich gerne Creepypastas, am liebsten über Jeff the Killer. Er ist einfach eine rundum faszinierende Figur: seine gestörte Vergangenheit, seine Verletzungen, sein Wahnsinn, der Ihn dazu brachte, sich selbst ein Lächeln einzuritzen und seine Augenlider zu verbrennen, um ewig sein „hübsches Gesicht“ bewundern zu können. Seine wilde Freude, die er empfindet, wenn er einen weiteren Menschen schlafen schickt... Ich betrete mein Zimmer, schließe die Tür, lasse die Rollläden runter und lege mich in mein Bett. Ich ziehe mir die Bettdecke bis zur Brust und lege meinen Laptop darauf. Im sanften Licht, dass durch die Rollläden scheint, kann ich noch schwach die Poster erkennen, die ich um mein Bett herum angeklebt habe. Ich fahre meinen Laptop hoch und öffne Open Office, um zu schreiben. Aber nicht einfach so. Ein Autor braucht Atmosphäre um seine Geschichte zu schaffen. Ich öffne Youtube und lasse ein paar gute Soundtracks im Hintergrund laufen. „Midnight Syndicate“ hat mir schon geholfen, so manch eine gute Story zu schreiben... Anschließend google ich noch mal nach Jeff, ihr wisst schon, der Killer. Er ist einfach faszinierend. Ich scrolle ein paar Bilder weiter, während sich meine Augen euphorisch weiten. Es sind meist dieselben Bilder: Jeffs breites, weißes Gesicht, sein eingeschnittenes, krankes Grinsen und seine ewig aufgerissenen, starrenden Augen, in Richtung der Kamera schauend. Ich will grade wegklicken, als sich plötzlich eines der Bilder selbst öffnet und den ganzen Bildschirm ausfüllt. Ich schreie kurz entsetzt auf und zucke heftig zusammen. Jeffs Augen; seine wahnsinnigen, schwarz umrandeten Augen scheinen mich direkt anzustarren. Durch den Bildschirm hindurch. Diesen Eindruck hatte ich niemals zuvor. Noch bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken kann, schließt Google sich selbst und das Bild verschwindet. Ich sehe nun das leere, weiße Textfeld von Open Office. Mein Herz schlägt mir immer noch bis zum Hals, und das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren. Was war das grade? Ich schiebe es auf eine weitere Macke meines Laptops, schließlich wäre das nicht seine einzige. Ich zucke mit den Schultern, versuche damit meine Angst abzuschütteln und beginne zu schreiben. Meine Finger fliegen nahezu über die Tastatur, während Wort für Wort den Bildschirm füllt. Ich habe grade erst eine halbe Seite geschafft, als ich plötzlich unten ein Geräusch wahrnehme. Es war kurz, und wegen meiner Kopfhörer habe ich es kaum richtig zuordnen können. Ich halte kurz inne und spitze die Ohren. Da unten ist nichts. Ich zucke wieder beiläufig mit den Schultern und tippe weiter. Als ich eine Seite fertig hatte, hörte ich es wieder, diesmal laut und deutlich. Ein Schritt. Auf der Treppe. Ich schalte sofort die Lautstärke per Tastatur runter; das Geräusch eines Mausklicks nicht riskierend. Ich lausche angestrengt in die Stille hinein. Da. Wieder. Ein fester, schwerer Schritt auf der Holztreppe. Meine Augen weiten sich wieder, diesmal vor Angst. Ich war alleine. Wer sollte das sein? Meine Eltern hätten sich zweifellos angekündigt, durch das Motorengeräusch des Autos, dass öffnen der Tür. Und ihre Schritte auf der Treppe klangen auch anders, nicht so schwer, nicht als würde jemand mit dem ganzen Fuß auftreten. Panisch schlage ich meinen Laptop zu, zu ängstlich um an die Schutzauflage zu denken, oder daran dass ich grade möglicherweise den Bildschirm kaputtgemacht habe. Ich schmeiße ihn regelrecht auf den Bürostuhl neben meinem Bett, zieh mir die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und lasse sie neben mein Bett fallen. Ich ziehe die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hoch und stelle mich schlafend. Sollte jemand in meinem Haus sein, darf er mich nicht für eine Bedrohung oder einen Zeugen halten. Ohne meine Kopfhörer kann ich nun alles, was sich auf der Treppe abspielt, genau hören. Schritt um Schritt, in Abständen von etwa zehn Sekunden, geht, wer auch immer da draußen ist, die Treppe hoch. Stufe um Stufe. Ich höre noch etwas. Etwas, was mich beinahe laut schreien lässt. Ein metallischer, heller Ton. Metall auf Metall. Der Einbrecher hat eine Waffe, oder irgendetwas anderes aus Metall, das er mit jedem Schritt schwach gegen das Metallgeländer der Treppe schlägt. Ein Kreischen steigt in meiner Brust auf und mir bricht der kalte Schweiß aus. Wieso sollte ein Einbrecher eine Waffe mitnehmen und sie derart laut demonstrieren? Er sollte doch darauf achten, dass niemand aufwacht! Obwohl ich mich gegen den Gedanken wehre, schließt mein Gehirn automatisch den einzig logischen Schluss: Ein Mörder. Ein Psychopath, der seine Opfer ängstigen will, bevor er sie langsam und zweifelsohne qualvoll abschlachtet. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich Angst habe, er könnte es durch die geschlossene Tür wahrnehmen. Die Treppe hat zwölf Stufen. Ich habe schon Acht Schritte gehört. Neun Zehn. Elf. Zwölf. Die Schritte verstummen. Er ist nun auf dem Flur, auf dem auch die Tür zu meinem Zimmer steht. Ich halte zwanghaft die Augen geschlossen, bemühe mein Gesicht um einen ruhigen, entspannten Ausdruck und versuche, meinen Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig zu halten, ganz als würde ich schlafen. Ein einzelner, betont lauter Schritt. Er steht nun genau vor meiner Tür. Langsam, ganz langsam, drückt er die Klinke runter. Mit einem lauten Klacken öffnet er sie. Ich höre, wie die Tür sich weit zur Seite dreht und dem Fremden somit mein Zimmer preisgibt. Noch ein paar Sekunden höre ich nichts. Doch ich spüre, wie sein Blick an mir heftet. Kalter Schweiß durchtränkt mein Kissen. Ein Schritt. Noch einer. Noch zwei, und er würde vor meinem Bett stehen. Vor mir stehen. Noch ein weiterer Schritt. Und schließlich der letzte. Dann das rascheln von Kleidung, als würde sich jemand bücken. Er, wer auch immer er ist, hockt vor mir und starrt meine geschlossenen Augen an. Ich spüre seinen Atem, höre ihn wie ein leises, raues Röcheln von jemand schwer verletztem, der seine letzten Atemzüge tut. Ich kann praktisch spüren, wie er vor mir hockt und darauf wartet, dass ich ein verräterisches Zeichen von mir gebe, ein Zeichen, dass ich wach bin. Ich bringe meine ganze Konzentration auf, um mich nicht zu bewegen. In gleichmäßigen Abständen zu atmen, obwohl mir mein Herz fast durch die Rippen springt. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharre ich so. Rühre nicht einen einzigen Muskel. Zeige keine Anzeichen meiner Angst. Dann spüre ich eine kalte Klinge an meinem Hals -das war es also, was ich auf der Treppe gehört habe- und höre eine raue, irre Stimme: „Denkst du etwa, du könntest mich zum Narren halten, Kleiner?“ Der klang dieser Stimme lässt mich meinen letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Ich schreie, zucke zurück an die Wand und reiße die Augen auf, nur um zu sehen was ich bisher für einen Mythos hielt. Nur um zu sehen, wen ich bisher für einen Mythos hielt. Pechschwarzes Haar. Strahlend weiße Haut, die im dunklen regelrecht zu leuchten scheint. Ein grinsender, roter Mund mit aufgeschnittenen Mundwinkeln, die ihn zu einem grässlichen Grinsen verzerren. Krankhaft aufgerissene, starrende Augen, von tiefschwarzen, verbrannten Ringen umgeben. Jeff the Killer. Bevor ich viel mehr tun kann, als mich mit aller Kraft an die Wand zu drücken, weg von diesem Monstrum, springt er auf mein Bett, packt mich mit der linken Hand am Hals und rammt mir mit der rechten sein Küchenmesser durch den Arm, vorbei am Knochen, direkt in die Wand hinter mir. Ich bin festgenagelt. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, weniger wegen dem Schmerz als mehr wegen der panischen Angst, die mich nun gänzlich ausfüllt. „So,“ sagt Jeff mit einem Ton wie jemand, der einem Verbrecher seine Schuld beweist. „Du glaubst also, es wäre lustig, MICH als Kunstfigur zu benutzen? Mich in deinen Geschichten tanzen zu lassen wie ein Hündchen, dass nur deiner Unterhaltung dient?“ Er dreht das Messer in meinem Arm und ich stoße einen gequälten Schrei aus. „Du glaubst, es würde mir nichts ausmachen, wenn du mich zum Vergnügen deiner Leser tun lässt, was immer du willst? Du glaubst, du wüsstest, was ich tun würde? Wie ich wirklich ticke?“ Er zieht mir das Messer aus dem Arm. Blut bespritzt seinen weißen Kapuzenpullover und meine Bettdecke. Er hält mich weiter am Hals gepackt und hält mir die Messerspitze an die Stirn. „Ich bin es so was von Leid, dass ihr, die ihr euch Autoren schimpft, uns höhere Wesen als eure Spielzeuge benutzt, dass das was ihr schreibt uns sofort als wahr angedichtet wird. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mal ein Exempel statuiere, um den anderen zu zeigen was ich, was WIR davon halten.“ Er bewegt die Messerspitze langsam auf mein linkes Auge zu und zieht dabei einen blutigen Schnitt über meine Stirn. Ich zitter vor Todesangst. Ich kann mich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen, mich nicht wehren. In seinen Augen steht nun wilde Freude geschrieben. „Vorhin wolltest du mich nicht sehen. Du willst mich auch jetzt nicht sehen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir diesen Wunsch erfülle?“ Ich würde schreien, doch kein Laut kommt mir aus der Kehle. Er wird mir die Augen ausschneiden. Mich blind und kriechend zurücklassen. Doch kurz bevor er mein Auge erreicht, hält er inne. „Aber nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee“. Er lässt von mir ab, dreht sich um und greift mit seiner weißen Hand nach meinem Laptop. „Du schreibst doch so gerne, oder?“ Er wirft mir meinen Laptop in den Bauch, was mich zusammenkrümmen und meine Wunden somit noch mehr Schmerzen lässt. „Du wirst an die anderen da draußen schreiben.“ sagt er mir in einem ernsten Tonfall. Er klappt den Laptop vor mir auf und drückt ihn mir in die Hände. „Du wirst an die anderen Autoren schreiben, was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie mit ihrem Treiben nicht innehalten.“ Endlich, unter Anstrengung, gelingt es mir, zu sprechen. „Was-“ Ich muss schlucken „Was wird mit ihnen passieren?“ Sein wahnsinniges Grinsen scheint noch breiter zu werden, und die alten Schnitte scheinen vor Freude wieder zu bluten. „Dasselbe, was ich mit dir machen werde, wenn du mit dem Schreiben fertig bist.“ Und nun schreibe ich. Er sieht mir über die Schulter, während ich schreibe. Und sobald ich fertig bin, wird er mich töten. Er gibt mir genug Zeit, alles, was geschehen ist, niederzuschreiben und hochzuladen. Er zwingt mich, alles noch mal zu durchleben. An alle anderen Creepypasta-Autoren, lasst euch dies eine Warnung sein: Tut es nicht. Schreibt nicht über Jeff oder die anderen. Sie mögen es nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Meine Begeisterung für ihn hat nun dafür gesorgt, dass er mich umbringen wird. Er wird mich gleich schlafen schicken. Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende